The National Cancer Institute (NCI), Division of Cancer Prevention (DCP) Phase 0/I/II Cancer Prevention Clinical Trials Program supports early clinical trials to rapidly evaluate the clinical activity and biologic effects of cancer preventive agents of interest to DCP. The agents to be studied shall include agents developed by the pharmaceutical industry and provided to DCP for collaborative development, commercially available agents, and agents developed by DCP. The University of California at Irvine (UC Irvine) has finished accrual to multiple chemoprevention studies funded by the DCP Program, but requires additional resources to perform biomarker analyses, site monitoring, data management and closure, final report development/submission, and final data reporting to Clinicaltrials.gov. UC Irvine is the only organization capable of performing these tasks since the clinical trials were performed by UC Irvine.